Drops of Rain
by MidnightRiia
Summary: Roxas sighed, "You know what? This is just making my head hurt." WARNING! MUST HAVE COMPLETED KH2! YAOI! Riku/Sora. Akuroku later on. Rated T for language. For now. Might change
1. Hold Me Close

**-So I will feel safer-**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**HEY! So I finally cracked and decided to write this fan-fic which has been playing in my head for a good long while now. XD**

****Disclaimer** MidnightRiia owns positively nothing no matter how sad it makes her feel.**

**SO READ AWAY! I'M DONE RAMBLING!**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Sora sighed into the hand planted on his face as he tried to solve the last problem on his test. Just _one_ more! He kept telling himself. Not that it was helping. No. It only distracted him further: thinking that over and over again.

_'Let's face it, I'm hopeless!'_ he groaned and slammed his head down on his desk. He tugged at his tie untill it hung loosely around his neck. He could guess. What did he have? A one out of four chance of getting it right? He always hated multiple choice. Too many options. He prefered the essay questions because he could ramble on about what he thought was the right answer and why. He could always get Riku to help him secretly. But he hated to cheat even more than multiple choice questions. Not an option. He was stuck with guessing.

He picked up his pencil once again, and narrowed his eyes at the question.

_**"What is the national motto for all of Destiny Islands?"**_

___**"--Perservere through out the year."**_

_**"--Hold on with all your might and you will make it."**_

_**"--Will power is everything when you're in a pinch."**_

_**"--Seagulls and sunshine all year round!"**_

He was pretty sure it wasn't the first and the third. Something about them made him... queezy? The second one kinda/sorta sounded like something he might say. That's probably why he didn't cross that answer out as well. He liked it. Why didn't he know this!? It was his home! He frowned at the fourth answer and deftly marked it. It had to be. Destiny Islands was far too happy and simple minded not to have that as their motto. Why was he answering such a question for a test!? Oh, right, it was history. But, still it seemed awfully odd.

The bell was finally ringing. He wouldn't dwell on it.

He jumped up, snatching his backpack from the back of his chair. He raced to the front of the room and handed his paper to the teacher with a wide grin spread across his face. She smiled kindly back and gently slid the paper out of his hand. Sora hopped out of the classroom and turned around just to the side of the door, waiting for Riku to come out. Riku. He had noticed that his best friend had been staring out the window almost the whole class. This was the only class, as far as Sora knew, that the two teens had together. Being as it was Riku was a year older and Sora was bumped up a grade in history (the only thing he's good in) so they got the same class. Much to their delight.

Riku, he hadn't changed much had he? He was nicer to Sora. That was definite. Almost... an infinite difference of niceness. (Is that a sentence?) He looked happier. He didn't stare out at the nothingness that was this world. Discounting today of course. But he just seemed peacefull. What with his wonderfull aquamarine eyes as they scanned Sora's face, confused. His silver hair shimmering in the light of the hallway, strands flying in his face as he shook his head hoplessly. His mouth. Oh his mouth, calling his name frustratedly, over and over and over and over... and over... and over... huh?

"Sora!" Riku groaned and wacked the brunette square on the side of his head with his bag.

"What- OWW!" Sora yelled and clutched his cheek, "Why did you do that!?"

A few people stopped to stare momentarily.

"Because you were completely zoned out on me!" he growled and sighed at the whimpering boy in front of him. Too innocent. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. C'mon, Kairi's probably waiting for us," Sora smiled and rubbed his cheek one last time before reaching out and grabbing Riku by his collar, pulling him down the long hall way. Even Sora had to blush. Why was he dragging Riku? He could walk fine on his own! But he was already doing it... should he let go!? No. Then Riku would wonder why. He had to just keep pulling him.

"Sora."

_'Great, he's probably annoyed now,'_ "Hmm?" Sora asked, turning his head innocently.

"I..." Riku detached Sora's hand from his collar and pressed it against his cheek. Sora's eyes widened considerably. "I...-"

"God you guys are slow! What's... Riku? What're you doing to Sora's hand?" Kairi appeared, she gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Riku stiffened. "RIKU'S A VAMPIRE AND IS TRYING TO SUCK SORA'S BLOOD!"

"No Kairi!" Riku shoved Sora's hand back down to his side and stomped off. Pushing a few freshmen into their lockers in the process.

"What's with him?" Kairi turned her angelic smile to Sora, "After your adventures I really wouldn't be suprised if he was."

Sora laughed and shook his head. What was wrong with Riku? Kairi was just kidding to break the tension. Riku... what_ was_ he doing? Was Riku about to say... that he... NO! NO WAY! That's not possible! Right?

"Let's just try to catch up with him. We were gonna go to the island today, right?" Sora asked, striding towards the main doors of the school along side her.

Kairi flicked a strand of red hair out of her eyes absently. Kairi too? Why were they both so out of it? Sora sighed inwardly and hoped he didn't end up like the two of them as well. He didn't think Kairi even heard him.

"Kai?" No answer. "Kairi?" Nothing. "Hello! Earth to Miss. Ditzy!"

"Huh? Wait. What did you call me!?" Kairi stomped her foot on the ground; just outside the school.

"Nothing," Sora sang and raced after the dot of silver hair in the crowd of teenagers eager to go home.

"Get back here! Sora!"

He weeved around people and bumped into Tidus, "Save me!" he cried and clung to the blond's waste.

"Sora? What the-" Tidus suddenly dissappeared.

Sora was grabbed by his hair and his arm and was pulled both side ways and backwards at once. He yelled in pain and heard someone gasp before he was lifted into the air and over someone's shoulder. Aquamarine and...

"Help!" he shrieked and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm being kidnapped!"

"Sora, shut up you're making a scene!"

"Riku?" He felt the person nod against the side of his waist, "I'm making a scene!? YOU PICKED ME UP!"

"Still shouting."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sora began kicking and punching as hard as he could.

"STOP!" Riku struggled to not drop his wiggling captive as he walked away from the school, Kairi along side him watching with a smirk on her face. Sora groaned and relaxed as best as possible. He trusted Riku not to drop him. At least not to while he was calm. That was probably the reason why he relaxed. Fear of having his head cracked open. Yes. That was definitely it. Where were they going? Sora could only assume they were going to the island. They had only been there once since they got back. Why did they choose today to be the day to go there again? Is the way they are acting because they're going? Sora rested his chin on Riku's back and sighed. That isn't why. Sora had to wonder if they knew something he didn't...

"Are you guys not telling me something?" Sora asked, lifting his head up.

"No. Why do you ask?" Riku's hair swayed slightly as he walked.

"No... no reason."

"Right."

Sora sighed again, letting his head fall back down. The silence between the three of them as they walked was comforting. Sora found himself gripping the back of Riku's shirt. He refused to call it a blouse no matter what Kairi and his mother said. He shut his eyes. The swaying of Riku's walking making him more sea sick than anything. He tried to ignore it. He was jerked back a little as Riku adjusted him with out a sound. Sora knew he was pretty heavy. After all he was a teenager, and one that ate at that; but Riku lifted him around as though he werea loaf of bread. Sora momentarily awed at that fact, finding himself being thrown through the air landing on something very hard that sloshed around when he made contact with it. A row boat. Riku sighed as he stepped in infront of him. Sora slided backwards to make room for his friend. He wasn't very sure the small boat would hold them. It easily held all three of them when they were younger. Yes. But now they were older. Sora closed his eyes waiting to feel water come over the sides and fill around him as Riku pushed off the sand with a paddle, but was suprised to find them floating quite gracefully towards the channel that connected to the island.

Sora looked at Riku. Looked at Sora. Looked at Kairi, floating in a boat beside them. Looked at Sora. Looked at Riku. Looked at Kairi. Looked at Riku. Looked at Sora. Looked at Riku. Stare... Stare... Stare... Riku blinked.

"HA! I win!" Sora exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. Riku cursed under his breath.

"You two," Kairi huffed and swiftly rowed past them. Sora grinned at Riku who rolled his eyes, smiling none the less, and rowed after their red headed friend.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Sora smiled down at Riku as he climbed up the watch tower after him.

"I called Tidus! They're heading over here! Better hurry if we wanna hide!" Kairi called from the broken bridge. She hopped across and ran to the hidden hole in the wall, grabbing a crate and hoisting herself up, into it.

_'Not bad.'_ Sora thought as Riku made it all the way up, _'She even beat Riku up the ladder.'_

"Sora stop spacing out and come on," Riku sighed, his hand reaching to help the brunet up. Sora instinctively grabbed it, "I know a good place we can hide. Come on." Riku jumped down the other side of the watch tower and ran across the sand. Sora quickly after him. They raced up the hill and slid past the large star they use when ever they race. Diving into the cave leading to the other side of the island. Riku pulled the wooden door down concealing them from that side of the island, while Sora covered the other side with a curtain of leaves that was strewn together sometime while they were gone. They were engulfed in darkness.

"Ye-eah," Sora droned, "Best hiding spot EVER!"

"Sshh Sora."

Sora sighed and leaned back against the rock wall. _This_ wasn't akward. Riku and Sora in a tiny space in absolute darkness. Nothing akward about this at all. And... WAS THAT A SPIDER!? Sora squeaked and reached for his shoulder, grabbing something warm. A hand. Sora looked up, Riku was directly in front of him, "Riku?"

"Sshh."

His hand traveled up Sora's neck and slid across his cheek. Two fingers brushed gently against slightly parted lips. A sigh escaping them, "Riku. I'm confu-"

"I said to sshh."

Sora could feel something soft tickling his cheeks. Warm breath getting closer. He swore if his heart sped up anymore it would burst. He reached out and dug his fingers into soft hair. The breath hovering just over his lips. Riku's arms wrapped around his neck, "Won't you-"

"Over here! I think they're here!"

Riku swiftly released Sora grabbing his wrist instead and tugging him out through the wooden door just as the curtain is pulled back.

"There they go! Tidus, Wakka! After them!" Selphie's voice rang out followed by shouts of agreement from the boys. Riku yanked Sora across the sand towards the beach as Tidus and Wakka flung themselves through their hiding spot and ran after them.

Sora splashed into the water and turned when Riku released his wrist and ran behind him, shouting for him to swim while he blocked their path. _'He'll... protect me...'_

"No Riku! They'll take you down!" Sora yelled tugging on his sleeve. Riku looked at him. No words. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand. Ultima weapon. He charged past the silver haired teen, swinging his keyblade madly as he roared. Trying to startle them so they can both run.

It worked perfectly. Sora spun around and reached for Riku. Who had dissappeared. Sora spun in a circle. He had completely dissappeared.

"Riku, what the-!!!" He was cut short as he took a sudden blow to the back of his head and fell to his knees in the rising tide. His clothes were soaked. No hope for them. Find Riku. Take out enemies. Find Riku...

Aquamarine...

Sora flipped into the air in one move. From his knees to the air. And flung Ultima at Tidus and Wakka's startled figures. The keyblade spun towards them and they had to jump to either side to avoid it.

And silver...

Riku reappeared behind Tidus and he narrowly kicked him in the butt, sending him sprawling in the sand. Wakka narrowed his eyes and shot his Blitz Ball at the older teen, which didn't have a chance to get even close to him as Sora was upon it. Sora spun as he landed in front of the ball's target, and with his spin he spun his keylade, whipping the weapon back at it's owner. Wakka tumbled over clumsily, his ball landing at his side. Tidus remained on the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Sora asked, bending over the blond's tattered figure.

"I only kicked him. Not too hard either." Riku stated casually picking up Tidus's red rod weapon.

"Maybe you scared him?" Sora said thoughtfully, poking his head.

Riku grunted in response.

"Aww, you guys won already!? I thought it might be a _little_ bit longer." Selphie whined as she and Kairi approached the four. Riku shrugged and tapped Tidus's head with the rod.

"Wake up, Bozo. Sora brought his mom's cookies."

"So-ora" Tidus hopped up and slung an arm around the brunet, "it's not nice to eat unless you share with the class."

Riku sighed and grabbed the blond by his arm, "Sora help me bend him over." He said, analyzing the long rod in his hand. Tidus began high pitched squealing and crying as he clawed at the silver haired teen desperately.

"Okay!" Sora chirped.

Tidus's screams rang out across the islands.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Aquamarine... and silver...

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"Nothing's changed has it?"

"Oh, Riku not this again!"

"Haha!"

Sora sighed and rested his the back of his head against his folded hands. They were all laying in the sand. Tired from running around. School kept them all contained. Being released from confinment is tiring.

"Umm... Sora, Riku?" Kairi sat up and looked at her feet. Sora sat up as well and nearly dove for what he saw. A glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside.

"RIKU! THE KING!" Sora shrieked and uncorked the bottle, desperately prying at the paper 'till he retrieved it.

Freedom...

Riku shot up and read the paper at his side. The others watching intently.

Sora nearly squealed when he was finished, "THE LETTER READS:

_Key Bearers,_

_Welp, looks like your help is needed once again._

_I tried to give you as much time off as possible, but the time to find Maleficent has come._

_I have dropped this bottle from straight above your world._

_We have opened a portal in that small shack of yours._

_Please come immediatley._

_Action is required __**ASAP!**_

_Hurry, _

_Mickey Mouse _

"Riku, It's time to go." Sora stood in unison with his best friend.

"Yeah," Riku turned to look as their friends stood with an unreadable expression.

"I don't understand. I thought your journey was over." Selphie whined clinging to Riku's arm.

"We didn't tell you guys?" Sora asked. They all shook their heads. "Oh, I'm sorry. You see we got a letter when we got back basically just saying that we deserve a long break and to use it to our hearts content. And that they didn't know when they needed us."

"And I guess that time is now," Kairi smiled, "Let's go!" She turned to leave.

Riku and Sora looked at each other. Sora spoke, " No Kairi. We need you to stay here."

"What do you mean!?" She crossed her arms, "I can't fight!?"

"That's not it at all Kairi," Riku put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to look her in the eyes, " We need you here because you can fight. We're entrusting you with this world."

"Protect it. We can't. But you can. We need you help terribly. I can't lose this world again." Sora finished.

Kairi grinned and nodded, "Alright!"

Riku stood up straight and nodded at Sora, "We will be back."

They turned their backs to their friend and walked side by side to the small shack. Opening the door. And dissappearing behind it.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Aquamarine...

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"You ready?" Riku asked. Turning around to face the brunet behind him. Sora locked eyes with him and for a moment forgot where he was and what he was doing. He didn't even notice when he launched himself forward. Only when their lips connected did he reconnect with life.

_Silver..._

"Sshh," Sora sighed and they dissappeared with in the transport beam.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**YAY! It's a little shorter than what I hoped it would be. But I just wanted this chapter POSTED so I could move on to the next one!**

**SOOO R&R AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Kiss me

**-And I will melt-**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

XD I really don't have much to say, hust thankyou, all of you who reviewed! It motivated me to be serious about this fan -fic.

****Disclaimer** MidnightRiia still owns nothing! But she is plotting... heh heh...**

**Enjoy!! I'M DONE RAMBLING!!**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Well. This is akward. Riku quickly scooted as far as possible from the brunette. Being caught kissing his best friend wasn't the best "Hello your Majesty!" he had wanted. He glanced at Sora and held back a smirk as the brunette tried to cover the growing rose color that tinted his cheeks. The king shook his head and laughed lightly. The dog and duck behind him only gawking. What were their names? Donald and Goofy. Riku didn't usually pay much mind to them. Only animals that seemed to follow Sora around _everywhere_. Riku recalled how happy he was when he encountered Sora at the Land of the Dragons and his _friends_ were busy playing with the Heartless. He had his friend to him self. He was so close to him. It took a lot of him not to blow his cover then and there. Just to be able to hold him. To hold him...

_Sky..._

"I suppose I shouldn't be suprised." Riku looked down at the mouse when he spoke. "How determined Riku was to wake Sora up when Namine put him to sleep was clue enough." The king chuckled again and turned to look at his loyalists. They smiled. At least he had their approval. The ride to where ever they were going was going to be nice. Sora doubled that when his fingers laced with Riku's own. Riku looked down at the smaller and his lips quirked upward when he grinned brightly.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"Where are we going exactly?" Riku mumbled and played with one of Sora's spikes. Sora was seated in between Riku's legs on the floor. Riku was in one of the gummi ship's five seats. Riku could definitely say that this was an abnormally large gummi ship. From what Sora had described to him gummi ships only had three chairs. This had _five_, _nice_ chairs. Pure white with a crown design on the very top of each of them. And intricate arm rests with swirls that complimented the ship extraordinarily. The brunette had also said the ships were barely large enough to hold Donald, Goofy and himself with only one bathroom. Again, the space craft they were in now was quite an exception. It was roomy with two bedrooms. One with two small beds. The other with one large fancy bed. _'Too many pillows,'_ Riku had thought. One large bathroom. And a kitchen. Should a gummi ship have a kitchen? What were they used for other than quick space travel? Would they be sleeping in the ship? How long did it take to get from one place to another? Riku frowned.

"Sora?"

"Huh!? What did you say? I wasn't listening." Sora leaned his head back against the seat and looked up into the older's eyes.

"Nevermind. How long would you say it takes to get from one place to another in a gummi ship?" Sora twisted his face up in thought and looked out the large window in front of them.

After a while he spoke, "Maybe... ten, fifteen minutes. Why? Getting bored? We've only been in here for five minutes." Sora giggled gently.

"No reason," Riku smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Sora blushed visibly and rested his head on Riku's leg. Riku often wondered what it was like to really fight side by side with Sora. Sure he had fought beside him numerous times since they were reunited untill the final battle with Xemnas. But. Riku felt as though Sora wasn't actually taking the battle seriously. Not that he was heavily relying in Riku. But that he was sure of his own abilities. Fighting carelessly. Might've been why Sora was in a near desperate situation twice in which Riku was needed. Twice. What was Sora like when he was serious? Nothing stopping him from ripping apart a twice as serious enemy.

Oh wait.

Riku knew. Except the enemy wasn't twice as serious at the time. Because he was the enemy. But Sora was confused so it wasn't the same. Riku could safely say that the Land of the Dragons was one of his least favorite worlds.

"Okay! We're almost there!" the King chirped happily and squirmed in his seat.

"Again, where are we going?" Riku sighed.

"Radiant Garden of course! Where else? You thought we'd just drop you on some random world?" the King laughed a high pitched squeak. Riku almost flinched and decided not to answer. He'd probably have to talk far more once they got there. He'd save his breath.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"SOOORA!! SORA SORA SORA!! I MISSED YOU!!"

"Y-Yuffie! Get o-ff! *gasp* No-ow!"

"Awwww..." the ninja released the brunette struggling to breath with a pout. Riku smirked. This is exactly what he had expected.

"How have you been!? No Heartless!? Nobodies!? Girls!? ...Guys?" Riku flinched visibly when Yuffie snapped her eyes over to him. They were all at Merlin's house which had been renovated over the time they were gone. It now had an upstairs with many,_ many_ rooms. A couch replaced the bed. And Cid's computer was moved to Ansem's study to be replaced with a small kitchen. Cozy. Was the word for it. Very _cozy_. The castle was coming together very quickly with all the people pitching in. Even the King had spent most of his time there. Helping as much as he could. Riku felt a pang of guilt. They had been relaxing as though they had nothing else to do while everyone was here working so hard to accomplish such a huge task. Riku felt like shit.

Sora laughed, "Y-Yuffie! You haven't changed!"

"Of course not! I'm the Grand Ninja Yuffie! I never change!" Riku felt like saying 'Got it memorized?' but they wouldn't get it. Never met him. Not really. Had Sora? He couldn't remember.

"Of course Yuffie." Sora shook his head with a grin. Riku scanned his eyes across the room. Leon and Aerith placed themselves protectively behind Sora incase the "ninja" decided to glomp attack him again. Would be the fourth time... Cid was chattering with the King. Donald and Goofy talking amongst themselves. Riku felt... not left out. But...

"So, we're ready to help any second!" Sora grinned at the stoic brunette behind him.

"Good." He smirked, "You'll start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not now?" Sora cocked his head to one side.

"What're you wearing?"

"Huh?" Sora frowned down at his light blue, plaid school uniform, "Oh, I guess we never changed." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Riku sighed. Fighting in their uniforms would be akward and unpleasant. And they didn't provide much protection. None at all actually.

"It's alright," Aerith smiled softly. Riku always liked her. "I'm sure we have something you can wear." She turned her smile to Riku. He returned the smile gently.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Riku stifled a laugh as Sora struggled with the shirt Leon gave him. Oddly enough they had some clothes just lying around that they could try on. Riku already had his clothes on and was lounging on a couch in the room they had been given, waiting for the brunette to finish. They had literally given them the room. Saying if they ever needed a break or came back to stay for a while, this would be _their_ room. The room was small. One queen sized bed. A dresser. A bathroom. And a large window to the side of the bed. Sora grunted slightly as he finally tugged the shirt over his head. Sora looked at the shirt on him and let out a frustrated yell as he realized there was a zipper on the front that went down to his belly button that he could have simply un-zipped and slid on. Riku smirked and looked down at his own clothes. They were comfortable. A black sleeveless turtleneck that comes up a bit bellow his head, covered by a long sleeved dark blue, yellow, and white striped shirt with a hood. The sleeves half covered his hands and could be buttoned three times at the top. The bottom of the shirt ripped in an odd design, Riku thought fondly of the it. His shoes reminded him of Sora's shoes in a way. Black and yellow, zips down the front, and one small buckle over the zipper. The outfit was finished perfectly with black skinny jeans. Riku chuckled. He would be keeping this oufit.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?" Riku looked at the brunette in front of him. He was finished changing. "Oh. Nothing, Sor, nothing."

"O-kay... what do you think?" Sora spread his arms out and swayed from side to side. Riku put on his thoughtful face. The brunette was wearing the shirt he was originally struggling with. Riku liked the color red on Sora. It reminded him of the red jumper-thing he used to wear. Over the shirt was a brown sweater with buckles around the sleeves that go down to his elbow. He was wearing classic dark blue finger-less gloves and three black bracelets on his right wrist. He wore simple black tenni-shoes and blue jeans. Riku grinned. He looked great.

"You look awesome Sora. Now let's stop being a teenege girl and get moving." Riku sighed as he stood.

'What'dya mean!?" Sora stomped his foot on the ground. A grin playing at his face.

"You're acting girly. Don't dwell on it. Come on." Riku tugged the pouting teen out of their room and down the stairs to the others. He was, and this is putting it lightly, excited to be with Sora on such an adventure. Before it was him. Alone in the darkness. Either fighting the younger or helping him secretly. And Sora. Desperately fighting through everything. **E****v****er****y****th****ing****...**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Seeing the castle only made Riku feel worse. He couldn't describe how much better it looked. He wouldn't. Only idly ran a hand through his hair and muttered something about hating what he did. Cloud walked smoothly by him muttering, _'Dilly-dally, shilly-shally'_. His eyes widened as he stared after the blonde. What was that suposed to mean?

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"We leave tomorrow!" Sora bounced on the bed.

"Sora, lay down and get some sleep." Riku groaned and rolled over to tug on his leg. making him fall off the bed. The brunette sheepishly crawled into the bed and under the covers. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the silverette. Snuggling his face into his chest. Riku pulled the blankets around the two of them, tighter. And wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame. Their legs tangling together. It was a long day. Sora spent the majority of it following Aerith and Yuffie around, bending to their every whim. Riku trailed around with Leon and Cloud, helping them work on the castle and keep Heartless away from the work they had already done. He was, respectably, tired. And sleeping was no problem this night.

_Sky..._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**Think of this as a sort of filler chapter. I needed a transition. I know things are moving rather fast but I'M excited! I have huge plans for this!!! The chapter was going to be REEEEEALLY long. But guess what. Half way through i got really fucking sick! And I just wanted it over and done with so I could move on to the exciting parts! Does that make any sense??? Whatever!**

**You know what to do!!! R&FR {READ AND FREAKING REVIEW!!!!!!} Did you know that reviews actually **_**inspire**_** the author!? Well they do! And I've beenthinking about going on strike for reviews in the future! But no worries! Not right now! and not for this story! I'm being efficient!!!!**


	3. Give Me Wings

**-And I will go heaven ward-**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**I started writing this almost immediately after the second chapter! Because, once again, I am EXCITED!! Sorry again for the last chapter being soooooo short! But all is well!**

****DISCLAIMER** MidnightRiia wishes and hopes but, alas, she still does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it or The Matrix {Though wouldn't that be awesome!?}. T_T**

**As the king would say: WELP! LETS GET A MOVE ON! I'm done rambling!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sora breathed in the fresh air of the gummi ship. The King had given them his gummi ship. Saying he would use one of Cid's. Not like he'd be leaving anytime soon though. And Donald and Goofy were to stay with their King. It was just him and Riku. And... though he hated to admit it,... Riku had been... stoic? while they were at Radiant Garden. He loved him. Yes. He was worried he would be like that the whole time. Oh ye~es. Sora wanted to have fun. But, Riku showed no signs of ... fun. Sora slumped in his seat after he put the ship on auto pilot. He had to argue with the ship for a bit before it worked because they had no idea where they were going. The space craft needed coordinates for auto pilot to work. And the brunette laughed triumphantly when the thing began to move by itself. He didn't know how he did it though...

"Tell me we're not gonna do what you and those... animals did when you-"

"Riku! That's not nice! Donald and Goofy are my friends!" Sora turned and pouted to the older leaning against the wall behind him, "And, what other choice do we have?"

Riku scoffed.

"Oh! So you have a plan!? Then please, share with the class," Sora got up from his seat to stand infront of him.

"Don't quote Tidus."

Sora scoffed.

Riku crossed his arms, "No, I don't have a plan. But I thought changing it up would be nice."

Sora frowned.

_Stoic..._

"Relax," Sora muttered, "Your so tense."

Riku pointedly tensened, " No, you're tense."

"No I'm not, you're acting all... all... TENSE!" Sora stamped his foot.

"Right this coming from the boy who _argued_ with a computer. Ha! Who are you? _Roxas!?_" Riku laughed and tried to walk away.

"_ROXAS!?_ _WHY_ did you bring _him_ up! What does _he_ have to do with _this_!?" Sora yelled, gripping Riku's arm. He hated being compared to his Nobody. Now even Riku was doing it!?

"It was a joke Sora. ...One that you wouldn't get. I'm sorry." Riku bent down slightly to be at eye level with the brunette. Sora snatched his eyes away from the pool of aquamarine before he sunk. "Sora, please. I'm sor-" Riku was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"OH! WHAT NOW!?" Sora stomped away from the sliver haired teen to loom over the gummi ship controls, "WHAT IS IT!? I THOUGHT I GOT YOU UNDER CONTROL!?" Sora wacked the controls with his fist and growled slightly. The beeping didn't stop.

There was a startled yell that came from behind the brunette. It was cut off half way. Sora whipped around with wide eyes to find remnants of light still floating from the transport circle. And... no Riku. Sora cursed under his breath. Had he just tossed his best friend into space!? He looked out the window and gasped to find themselves stopped over a world. Sora smacked his forhead with his palm. DUH! The old gummi ship did this too. Just not quite as loud. It was probably louder because the ship was bigger. Whenever they arrived at a world the controls would make a beeping sound. Sora looked around the controls untill he found the button to make the obnoxious noise end. He smashed his fist into it and sighed when it stopped. Now to get to Riku. Sora didn't know how many transport circles were on the world. He didn't know which one Riku was transported to. It even could have just dropped him randomly. Sora just had to hope. Sora pushed the transport button and scurried to the portal just as it began to light up. He regretted being mad at Riku almost instantly. He was in a crappy situation.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

_And I still got lost in your eyes..._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Sora frowned. He didn't think he'd ever look so lost again. Or at least he hoped not. But seriously. Where the hell was he!? He had walked down fifty streets and he still didn't know where he was. He had thought about asking someone for help. But then he remembered what Riku had said. About changing it up. And then he missed him dearly. Sora was lost. Period.

It was late. Really late. The only light coming from a very loud dance club. Sora frowned at himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking about going in _there_. It was obnoxious how loud it was. But... what other options did he have? Keep wandering around like a helpless, spiky haired puppy. Ask for directions from a hobo. The only person up at three in the morning. Sora sighed and entered the flashing building.

Immediately he had to cover his ears. He wondered if Riku would like a place like this. Probably ... or not? Riku was hard to read with these types of things. Sora groaned when some girl drunkenly fell on him. He carefully placed her in a nearby chair and grimaced to find her half naked. He wished he hadn't come in here. Still. He was already there. Might as well ask if anyone had seen his friend. Sora scanned the crowd of sweaty, half dressed, dancing bodies. And grinned as he spotted a tall man with short black hair. He looked normal enough. In fact, he looked as though he wasn't enjoying the giant mosch pit either. He would ask him.

Sora elbowed his way through the people untill he made it to the stranger. (Only tripping _once_! GOOD SORA!) The man blinked as Sora bent over to catch his breath.

"Can I help you?" The man asked. Raising an eyebrow.

Sora sucked in a deep breath of air before, "Yes! First. Can you tell me where I am?"

The man frowned at him, "A club..."

"No! I know _that_. I mean, like... the city." Sora placed his hands on his hips.

"Great," the man muttered, "I'm being interrogated by a drunkard."

"Excuse me! How old do I look!? I am _not_ drunk. I'm just... not from around here. And I'm lost." Sora sighed in defeat. He didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Oh..." the man looked at Sora oddly, "You're in New York, New York. Doesn't get much more exact than that."

Sora smiled, "I'm Sora."

The man returned the smile, "That's an interesting name," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm Neo."

"Thanks. Sora means sky. I don't know why I was named it," Sora chuckled softly.

"My name means new. Anything else you need?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm- I'm looking for someone."

Neo nodded.

"He's pretty tall. He has long silver hair. Pale skin. And amazing aquamarine eyes. Uhh, his name is Riku." Sora spaced out for a moment, thinking about his best friend.

"Sorry. I haven't seen anyone with that... odd... description." Neo smiled apologetically.

"Odd?" Sora frowned. Riku was hot. Not odd.

"Of course, you are odd yourself."

Sora shook his head. Had this guy looked around? There were half naked people jumping about around them. And he was calling _him_ odd.

"Thanks. At least I know where I am." Sora began to turn away when Neo grabbed his arm and spun him to look into his deep black eyes.

"Umm... now I have a question." Neo averted his eyes.

O-ka~ay. Shoot." Sora frowned. Now he was just wasting time.

"Do you know what the... Matrix is?" Neo locked eyes with Sora. Sora felt his breath hitch. He thought he found the reason to be on this world furthur.

"No. Should I?"

"No. Nevermind. I hope you find your friend." Neo grinned and waved as Sora turned away with a half smile. Strange.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Matrix... Matrix... What did that mean? It sounded like something important. Like something you were supposed to know and remember. But Sora couldn't even concentrate on it he was so exhausted. He left the club almost immediately after saying goodbye to Neo. Then he wandered around some before collapsing in some alley. Sora frowned upon his self. What would Kairi say if she knew he was going to be sleeping in some alley tonight. What would...Riku...

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

_Aqua...marine..._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Sora groaned. He had spent the entirety of the morning asking random people if they had seen Riku. None of them had. Of course. Now he was sitting in front of some large building. Sora couldn't remember a time where he felt worse... That's not true at all. There are plenty of times he could recall. But really it's the feeling of being utterly lost. He hated it.

Sora jumped slightly when the doors to the building were pushed open and the people around him started whispering and a few voices rang out telling them to "get back". Sora turned around and hopped off the steps when a man being held by two officers came trudging down the steps. The man's eyes flicked to Sora briefly and there was suprise in them for a moment before he was pushed into the car.

"Neo..." Sora whispered the man's name. Sora felt the urge to keep his eye on him from now on... Was something about to happen?

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

_Silver..._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

It was pouring. Absolutely pouring. And Sora didn't even have a hood. He felt like a wet dog. He squeezed his fist. Where his keyblade usually is. That reminded him. Where were the Heartless? Was this one of those rare havens? That would be a nice change. Sora frowned and shook his head. Focus on Neo. He looked under the bridge Neo was standing under. He was just standing there. Waiting for someone? Or something? He gasped when a black car showed up and a woman with short black hair stepped out and spoke to him before they both got in the back. Sora quickly leaned casually against the bridge when the car began to speed away. He kept his eyes on it untill it was a good distance away. Then he jumped. High into the air. Going higher and higher with each flip and twist he did untill he could spot the car from far away. He glided. Fast. Though it was difficult in the rain. He focused. He narrowed his eyes when a blood curtling scream poured from the car. What was going on?

The car stopped in front of an abandoned building. Four people got out of the car and moved quickly into the building. Sora sped up landed in front of the it. It was massive. Brick. The rain was pouring off it in quarts. Sora shut his eyes and walked straight through the small water fall and winced when he was pelted by the water. He was officially soaked from top to bottom. Back to front. He looked back at the clouded, night sky and missed Riku for the thousandth time that day. He hated fighting with Riku. And being unable to make-up. Sora felt horrible. He looked at the large metal doors infront of him and took the handle in his grasp. Pulling them firmly, stepping inside, and closing them behind him. He looked from side to side and heard the sound of a door closing echo to his left. He moved swiftly down the left hallway. Toward the sound. And paused at the door. He heard voices. They were, for the most part, hard to make out. Only some statements. Something about Alice in Wonderland? Sora's eyes widened. Did who ever they were know about the other worlds!? Sora pressed his ear against the door. He heard,_ "You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up."_ Sora frowned. What is going _on_? _"You have felt as though there was something wrong with the world your whole life. You still think that way. This is why you sit at your computer night after night-"_ Sora huffed and thought _**'Say something that makes sense!'**_

_"What is the Matrix?"_ Sora smiled at Neo's familiar voice. Then it was the only familiar thing on that world. He would cling to it. It was all he had. _"The Matrix is everwhere. It is the walls around you. The sky above you. Your alarm clock that wakes you to get ready for work. The chair you sit upon."_ Sora looked around him for a moment. What was that supposed to mean? Was the world an illusion? Was only he in the illusion? What was the the actual world? Was Riku on it? Was he running in _circles_ for_ nothing_!? Or was that the name of the world? If so, wouldn't Neo already know that?

_"You are seeking the truth."_ Sora didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted what he knew. He didn't want to be confused. Sora slid down the doors and rested on the floor, his head leaning on the door. He only half listened to the rest of the conversation. He made out something about blue and red pills, a crash of thunder and lightning around him and then sounds of moving. Sora jolted upward. He could move in! He cracked the door open when he heard the sound of a door opening from inside. He peeked inside and saw Neo being led into a room by a black, bald man wearing a black coat and dark sunglasses. When they retreated into the new room Sora moved fully into the room. Closing the door quietly behind him. He strode across the floor to the other door and felt safe enough to crack it open oh-so-slowly. He peeked inside when there was enough room and his eyes widened as he took in the many computers in the room. He spotted Neo. And the man from before. Some other people wearing all black. Which Sora found odd. Why all black? But Sora gasped as a hint of silver caught his eyes and the most utterly familiar voice sang through the quiet talking of Neo and the other man.

"Morpheus. We're being watched." Sora gasped and backed away from the door when the man with dark sunglasses ripped open the door and pointed a gun at his face. Sora's keyblade materialized almost instantly. And Sora had to move quickly as he was being shot at several times. He dodged and blocked with his keyblade and was honestly suprised he hadn't been hit when the gunfire quit. Sora breathed deeply and his eyes flicked past the man to the figure with silver hair standing next to Neo. He wore a black organization coat and a black blindfold over his eyes. His mouth was dropped in obvious shock. And Sora wanted nothing more than to cry. Which he did. A tear slid down his cheek slowly at the sight of his best friend. Clad in darkness once again. How had this happened? Sora thought Riku no longer needed the darkness.

"Who are you!? Who sent you!?" The man called Morpheus demanded.

"No one," Sora choked out. Though after wards he wondered why he was answering to him and not moving.

"What bussiness do yo-" Morpheus was cut off by Sora's strained voice.

"Nothing..." Another tear slid down his face.

"Sora?" Sora looked up at Neo who looked utterly confused, "What are you-?"

"He's..." The silver haired one next to him tried to speak but only turned his head. What was Sora supposed to do? Leave? No he couldn't. He found what he was looking for. But now he wanted to rewind and make himself more prepared for it. Ultima dissipated from his hand and he stood up straighter. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. Sora lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He felt more lost than before. He felt horrible. He cried harder. The tears flowed in time with the rain drops outside. And before he could think he was running to his best friend. His arms wrapping around his waist. He sobbed into his chest.

"Sora..." Riku fell against the weight and they both collapsed to the floor.

"R-Riku... I-I looked ev-every where for-for you..." Sora smushed his face into the older's chest.

"Are you alright?" Riku ran a hand through the brunette's hair calmly.

"Y-yeah. But-but _you_! You look like you did at-at The World that Never Was..." Sora looked up at Riku's blindfolded eyes and frowned. He wanted to see those eyes so badly. He wanted them to search his own like they always do. He...

_Aquamarine..._

"It's only when I'm here. I can't really explain right now. But when we do leave... no. You'll already understand by then." Riku frowned thoughtfully.

"Riku... I... I... I hate this world!" Sora frowned at himself. Why had he said that?

"What? Why?" Riku asked. Sora could feel the people in the room around them shift their weight.

"I'm... not sure... I want to leave... I want... to be with you Riku," Sora hugged him again.

_shielded by black..._

"Sora..." Riku lifted the brunette's head with two fingers on his chin. And pressed his lips against his. Sora's eyes widened briefly before fluttering closed. He felt like he was flying. Through all the happy memories they shared. He was flying through them. He heard the few gasps in the room around them. But ignored them. He wanted nothing more than this. But. It was wrong somehow. Riku looked like darkness. Yet. It was still Riku. That was all that mattered.

"I want you to wait for me on this world," Riku sighed when they parted.

"What!? Never! You won't leave me! I won't... leave you..." Sora tugged on a strand of Riku's silver hair. Like a determined child.

Riku sighed and helped Sora stand with him. And slowly led him to the door. He turned to Morpheus, "I promise I won't be long." Sora looked at Riku in disbelief. He didn't actually expect him to leave him!?

_I still can't see them..._

"I'm not leaving this world... persay, I'm leaving the idea of this world." Riku tried to explain once they were safely on the other side of the door. Sora frowned at him. Riku sighed, "Just listen," He ran his thumb across Sora's cheek affectionately, "This world is a dream. Created by...uhh, alien like robots. See. In the real world humans created these alien like robots. And took great pride in doing so. But they were too intelligent. So they fought the humans. And it was the humans that, as Morpheus said, "scorched the sky". The aliens needed a power source. So they put all humans to sleep in these gel like cocoons. And they get their energy from them. Humans are no longer being birthed on the real world. But grown." Sora stared in horror at what his best friend was telling him. He couldn't even begin to believe...

"Are all the worlds like this!?" Sora gasped.

"I assure you no. This is just some kind of crazy world that we were... thrown at." Riku frowned.

"OH! RIKU I'M SO SORRY! It was an accident. It's my fault we were separated. I'm sorry." Sora wiped his eye with a gloved hand.

"No. It's not your fault Sora. I made you mad. I should have never said that. I guess I was pretty tense. I'm sorry." Sora frowned at Riku.

He shook his head, "So you ended up on the real world?"

"Yes," Riku sighed, "And you in the dream one."

"But why do you want me to stay here?" Sora tipped his head to the side.

Riku chuckled, "Because the real world is dangerous. And I don't want you mixed up in their problems too."

Sora sighed and was about to tell him he would be fine when the door opened behind them.

"Riku?" The woman with black hair.

"Yes?" Riku turned away from Sora and smiled at the woman.

"We can't wait any longer." she dissappeared.

Riku sighed and turned back to Sora. Taking his hands in his own, "I love you Sora. Be safe." Riku turned and dissappeared behind the door. Sora reached a hand after him. But for once. Stayed put.

"I love you too Riku... Be safer..."

_But I know they're shimmering..._

_Elegantly..._

_As always._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**You know I had to watch the begining of The Matrix to get this right!?!? It was annoying because the action is really fucking LOUD! And the Dialouge is sooooo damn quiet. I had both the tv remote and the dvd remote in hand. Volume up. Vloume down. Volume up. Volume down. Pause. Write notes. Play. Volume up. Volume down. Pause. Write. Play. Pause. Write. Play. Volume up. VOLUME FUCKING DOWN!!!**

**It got kiiiiiinda annoying. But I love this chappy! I like writing in Sora's point of view! I 'm now sorta lost as to what to do next. But I have a preeeeety good idea as to what.**

**Oh and i know The Matrix isn't Disney. But I thought it'd be cool!! After this I'll do Disney Movies but really. I didn't know how to start it. I wanted to have them fight and split up and stuff. But the only other world I could have them do that would be Pocahontas and I'm planning on using that for a similar situation in another fan-fic. Out of the question.**

**You know what to do!!! R&FR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Stop Screaming

**-It's immature-**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**HEE~EY!! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but school was absolutely mortifying over the time I've been gone! My techers are cramming me with homework. But, it's the weekend and I don't have to go to the football game tonight {THANK GOD!!} I'm always exhausted after I go to them. It's fun but -_- ... and rennaisance faire rehearsals are tomorrow that's the only down side. I don't get to sleep in. But there's always Sunday to sleep in!!**

**I would like to thank Wing Clipper for their kind critisism and I would also like to explain. The sentence was... how do you say? A thought of Sora's. It **_**was**_** in his point of view. And what I said in parentheses was my way of jokingly critisizing Sora. Do you understand? I do appreciate your critisizm. You also seem very intellegent. Thankyou for reviewing. Of course I would have loved it even more if**

**you weren't an anonymous reviewer so I could say this to you through your review rather than in this introduction.**

**OH YES!! Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews from every one else!! It made me so happy!!!!**

**'Kay! I'M DONE RAMBLING!!!**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

Riku and Sora's relationship was complicated.

While everyone knew how much they cared about each other they showed their affection around others in very brief minor hugs or pecks on the cheek. They weren't quite together and they weren't... not. For a while Riku thought it was because they were afraid of what was to come. That starting a relationship was too risky with the fact that they could lose each other at any moment. And the horrific pain that follows...

_Too much..._

But Riku realized that was only a smidge of the reason. The rest was nuanced. He hated thinking about it. All he knew was that things were too complicated to even approach the subject. And yet here he found himself thinking about it. It wasn't that he didn't realize he was. In fact it was quite the opposite. Every other thought he groaned and rolled his eyes but continued none the less. He wasn't about to _stop_ when he finally thought he thoroughly confused himself _more_! No. That would defeat the purpose.

Riku remembered when he and Sora first kissed. The day was overly sparkly. At least as far as he remembered. It wasn't but a month after they had returned from their journey...

_"Sora. I swear to god! If you keep eating those things you will fucking turn into one!"_

_"No I won't! Why don't you try one!? You know you want to~o!" the brunette waved the blue, frozen ice-cream in front of Riku's face. Riku scowled. The reason he hadn't was because Sora had picked up his love for the treat from his Nobody. Something about it seemed wrong. Like Roxas was still there._

_..._

_"No. Sora. I don't want to try it." Riku turned his head away as Sora tried to force feed it to him._

_"Rik~u! Just a lick!" Sora pouted. Riku sighed. He wanted to know what was so damn good about the stuff anyway. Riku frowned and narrowed his eyes at a bit of stray ice-cream on the brunette's cheek. _

_Smirk._

_Riku leaned forward and licked the ice-cream off his face. Slowly. Slowly. Agonizingly slow. He heard Sora whisper his name ever so softly. And he shut down. Flicking on to auto pilot. His consciousness was no longer in control. But he didn't care because what he was doing was wonderful beyond reason. _

Riku smirked and fondly remembered Kairi later describing the kiss, whom was in the room as well, as though they were trying desperately hard to mesh their faces together. Riku had to admit it was a pretty sloppy kiss. But he wasn't controling himself was he?

"Riku. What on earth are you thinking about?"

Riku frowned. He remembered. He was currently in a dojo like place with Morpheus and Neo. He _was_ looking out for Sora in case the brunette decided to follow his instincts again and find them. But his thoughts took over.

"N-nothing. Sorry." Riku turned his attention to the other two in black.

"I must say I prefer you without the blindfold and black coat." Neo stated thoughtfully, "It's seems too dark. But suiting. And Sora didn't appear to like you looking like this."

Riku frowned.

"What is your history with him?" Morpheus adjusted his sunglasses. Riku thought them a bit much.

"Complicated; do you mind if I take a walk?" Riku looked out the window anxiously.

"Yes actually."

Riku's frown deepened.

"We need to stay together. You are involved now. I don't want you hurt. Since I don't really know how capable you are." Morpheus looked around the dojo as though expecting someone to pop out and attack them at any minute.

Riku smirked. They didn't know he could fight could they?

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"What if you are? Then you find your friend and he gets involved?" Morpheus furrowed his brow.

Riku scowled, "Sora is just as capable."

Morpheus simply stared at him.

"Proof?" Riku rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded like that annoying girl from Twilight Town. That hung around Seifer. Fuu-jinn. Not something he wanted to be.

"Be my guest. I'll go easy on you." Morpheus shooed Neo off the mat in the center of the large room. The room was large indeed. Long pillars, a nice cream color, surround the mat. From the ground to the ceiling. The walls were a tan color and large windows covered every inch of them except the wall with the door. Riku enjoyed the brightness of the room.

"I must admit you look rather tough. What with that blindfold. How do you see?" Morpheus took a boxer's stance.

"I don't," Riku smirked at Morpheus' half startled look, "I feel." This was going to be fun.

"On my mark," Morpheus narrowed his eyes at the teen, "Go."

Morpheus launched himself forward at Riku who dodged and kicked his side causing him to stumble over.

"Hmph," Morpheus smirked. Riku grinned. He was going to be taken seriously. Morpheus charged at him with an array of kicks and punches all of which Riku dodged except one. Riku bit his lip when the speed of the punches increased and he was struck in his gut. Way to Dawn appeared in his hand and he wasted no time striking him over the head and swiping it at his feet knocking him flat on his back. He pointed the blade's tip at his throat.

"Now. May I go for a walk?" Riku grinned when Morpheus nodded, "I've been through a lot. And I'm not being modest. But that was hardly a sample of what I'm capable of. And if I'm correct. Sora is stronger." Riku let his keyblade dissappear and strode to the door. Pulling his hood over his head and face. Tucking strands of silver hair out of sight.

"Who are you?" Riku turned around. Morpheus was standing, "Why are you here?"

Riku smiled sadly, "Actually it turns out I don't need to be here. Neither _he_ nor _I_ need to be here." Then he mumbled, "There are no Heartless here." And turned. Leaving before Morpheus could ask him what he said. Riku was beginning to hate this world as well. He missed Sora. Of course. When did he not?

_Where are those sky blue eyes...?_

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

No. No. And no. Riku couldn't seem to find that boy. How had Sora done it? Riku had to cover his ears as a motorcycle wizzed past him on the street. Riku narrowed his eyes at the direction of it underneath the black cloth shielding his vision. He wanted one right then. He would be able to move around the giant city faster. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He frowned at everyone who stared at him oddly. He wished he wasn't in all black with a freaking piece of cloth over his face. It was annoying enough that _no one_ there had snowy silver hair. Besides old people. Riku was growing irritated. Sora would be better at blending in with them. Riku could sense that some people there had spiky-ish hair at the most and Sora had _brown_ hair and _normal_ clothes. Riku's current frown deepened. Sora was so upset the night before. Not that Riku knew it was the night before. It could have been two or three nights ago. Riku wasn't counting. He was just complaining. Where was Sora staying? Was he eating? He was probably having a harder time getting by than Riku. Riku felt a sharp pang of guilt. He wished he could figure out where Sora was. He was growing tired and he regretted coming out into the awful heat of this world. Riku sighed and roughly ran a gloved hand through his hair. It was time to go back to the dojo. Riku got up from where he was leaning against the side of the wall by the main doors of a large building. Riku wasn't sure what the building was. As it was he was blind folded. He thought it was some sort of bank. An important place. People were shuffling in and out constantly. Like mindless beings. Going on with their lives. Unaware that their lives were actually one big dream. Held together by alien-robots who absorb their energy. It was really comical when he thought about it. It was similar to his and the others old lives. Living on an island paradise. Not realizing how much more there was to everything.

Riku chuckled and strolled down the stairs leading to the building. Completely startled when someone wearing a black coat with a hood covering their face, bumped into his shoulder hard and he stumbled down the steps. He landed hard on his back with a loud gasp. He twisted his face in pain and felt something warm and sticky trickle down his back underneath his coat. His hand was aching and when he lifted it he found it bleeding as well. He looked up at where he assumed the person who pushed him would be and ripped off his blind fold so he could glare at them. He was tall and lanky. His black coat, that of Organization XIII, firmly forming his every curve. Where had Riku seen him before? He couldn't shake that feeling of familiarity.

The person chuckled a deep chuckle with a slight hint of nasal. His voice was the same, "Sorry about that man!"

HE KNEW HIM! But who _was_ he!?

He ran over and helped him up immediately, "Geeze! You're bleeding! How 'bout I-!"

"No. I'm fine. It's... okay." Riku lied. He would have to summon a potion.

"Sorry," He said again and turned to walk away, "Say hi to him for me... both of him." and he turned and dissappeared in the crowd heading into the building.

Riku clutched his blindfold tightly in his left hand. The one that wasn't hurt. _Who is he... what did he mean by... both of him?_

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

"Are you all right?"

Riku frowned at himself once he returned to the real world. He was so busy trying to understand what that man meant he forgot to heal himself. Riku tolerates pain very well. Most of the time.

"Yeah. Fine. Just... uh, tripped." Riku droned, chugging a hi-potion.

"Right," She didn't look to convinced. She ran a hand through black hair and smiled, "Did you find your friend. I know you want to leave as soon as possible. I would like to thankyou for staying as long as you did. You've been a big help."

"No problem. And no, I didn't find him." Riku tugged at his turtle-neck absent mindedly.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon. Untill then. You are free. You helped us alot thankyou." She smiled again and turned to leave.

"No problem Trinity." Riku smiled. He liked her. She was firm but sweet.

He still had a problem. He wanted_ off_ this world. _With_ Sora. _Where_ was Sora?_ How_ do they get off the world.

_Have you realized yet?_

_Have you realized yet?_

_That there is something more..._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXxxXoXx_

**There. It was rather short. But I dont like Riku's chapters. I mean I like them cause I can be all emo and stuff but... for some reason I prefer Sora's.... I STILL LOVE YOU RIKU!! AND YOU TOO SORA!!!**

****Ahem****

****GASP** WHO WAS THE MAN IN THE ORGANIZATION COAT!?!?... Is it obvious? I think it is. Maybe that's just cause it's me who knows who it is. Oh well!**

**You know what to do! R&FR Got it memorized!? **


	5. Tell Me When

**-The world starts turning again-**

__

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long to get out! But it's here now so no more tears!**

**(So confident they like it so much. pfft)**

**I'm rather disappointed. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter.**

**Suckish!**

**It gave me that tight feeling in my stomach. Like my writing isn't good enough. And that's a painful feeling.**

***cries***

**But anyway! Here it is! I'M DONE RAMBLING!!!**

__

Sora was tired of constantly trying to find something to do. He was bored out of his mind waiting for Riku. Sora was beginning to think the worst of things as well. And, really, no good can come of that. What if Riku is done with his whatever and wants to leave, but he can't _find_ Sora? What if Riku is hurt? What if Riku is_ dead_!?

NO!

Nonononononono.

Sora shook his head viciously. That _couldn't_ be it. He wouldn't _allow_ it.

He got up from the side of a street he was sitting on and looked around.

_Black._

Oh- ho- ho! Sora nearly jumped for joy. He _recognized_ that bald man in black! He _knew_ he did. But what could he do? He couldn't just waltz up to him. Rude and dangerous. ... Maybe he could be sneaky about it. Yeah!

Sora jumped across the road. No. Seriously. He hopped across it, more like. And quick ran himself closer to him. He stopped about a yard away from him and watched him out of the corner of his eye; casually leaning against a wall. He got an idea and pulled his hood over his head, flattening his spikes temporarily and sheilding most of his face. He smirked and continued to watch the man. He was talking to someone. But he couldn't see who. He was standing in front of them. Sora straightened up and craned his neck ever so slightly.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilve~rrrrr?_

Sora yelped as he tripped over himself, landing flat on his face.

_'Smooth,' _He chided himself.

"Sora? Sora! Yes!"

Sora was suddenly being hauled back to his feet by a hand gripping his arm. He wobbled slightly once on his feet and the person who got him up chuckled.

"I found him. We will be taking our leave."

Sora looked up and grinned.

_Silver._

"That's great. Be careful as you leave." The bald man smiled at Riku.

"Thankyou. Let's get gone, Sora." Riku took the brunette's hand and led him through the crowd quickly.

"Riku?" Sora spoke tripping slightly as they hurried along.

"We can talk once we get the hell out of here." Sora was suprised by the amount of concentration on the older's face. Wondered why he was _so_ serious about getting out of there so fast. "Make sure no one can see your face." He whispered this.

Sora pulled his hood tighter around his head and moved closer to Riku's cloaked body. Their fingers entwined tightly as they weaved through the people cluttering the streets.

Sora's breath hitched as he spotted a cloaked figure just head of them. Facing them directly. Time seemed to slow around Sora and he clutched as close as possible to his silver haired friend untill they passed the man. Time returned and Sora didn't dare look back at him. He knows he is still watching them. Did Riku notice him too?

Riku suddenly skids to a hault and turns down an alley where Sora sees a shimmering circle in the ground.

"There," Riku gasps, "Let's get off this world before something else happens." He tugs Sora into the portal and they shimmer away.

__

"Yeah... Still hate that world." Sora stated firmly as he punched in random coordinates and shifted to auto pilot before settling down in his chair and sighing. Very, very heavily.

"Promise me you will never go to that world again," Riku eased into the chair next to him.

"Oi, Riku, I solemnly swear I will not go within 500 meters of _that_ world again." Riku chuckled lightly and rubbed his eyes roughly before getting up again.

"I'm going to bed. Care to join me?" He held out his hand to the brunet.

"Pervert." Sora yawned and ignored the hand.

"What? No. Haha. Sora. Honest to god I'm tired." Riku wacked him playfully on the top of his head. Sora mouthed an "Oh" and took his hand. Letting him lead him into the main bedroom.

He flopped on the bed, while Riku took the time to change into a warm pair of pajamas, and sighed happily.

"Bed. Hi bed. I missed you bed. Did you know that I love you bed?" Sora rubbed his face into the soft, white comforter.

"Do you want me to leave you and the bed alone?" Riku raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You know. If I get a dog. Or even a cat. I'm gonna name- No, A PARAKEET!! I'm gonna name it Bed. And love it forever." Sora closed his eyes dreamily.

"Come on So." Riku slid his arms around his waste and helped him up. Turned him and steadied him before leading him to the dresser. Helped him pick out some sleep wear. Refused to help him with the pants but offered to help with the shirt only to be batted away and called a fly-by-night. Riku chuckled and crawled into bed. Sora sat on the edge of his side of the bed. The man from before haunting his memories.

As they moved past him Sora swears he spoke. But he only caught part of what he said.

_"Still waters run deep..."_

But what did it mean? And what was the rest? Sora supposed he wouldn't ever really know untill he heard the rest. He hoped he never did...

"Sora?" Riku put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Wake up so you can go to sleep."

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry. Hey Ri?" Sora said thoughtfully as he slid under the covers.

"Yeah?" Riku rolled onto his side, away from Sora.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Sora pressed his face into his pillow. Remembering before the world.

"You're still going on about that?"

"... What was so dangerous about that world anyway? I was so bored. There was no danger at all." Sora watched Riku's back intently as if waiting for _it_ speak.

"That's because you weren't with _me_ on the world. I'm tired of fighting already, honestly," Riku huffed and pulled the covers over his head and around himself tightly, taking them from Sora.

Sora frowned, "Are you hurt at all?"

"...No..." Riku didn't move. Sora tugged the blankets from his head and brushed his bangs from his closed eyes.

"...Tell me why that world was so dangerous," Riku opened his eyes when Sora spoke. Sora was sitting up and leaning over him with one arm on either side of his waist.

"It's too complicated to get into..." Riku promptly closed his eyes again, sighing, "Don't go stirring up trouble on the world just because you want to know how dangerous it is, Sora."

"No~o, Riku... I'm not a child!" Sora ripped the blankets from Riku and flopped on to his side. Wrapping them all around himself. He could feel Riku moving in the bed; sitting up to look at him. Sora delved into his thoughts and tried to dissappear from where he was to somewhere better. But his mind kept wandering back to what the older had said before. Sora opened his eyes to find Riku pulling desperately at the blankets, unsuccessfully.

Riku grunted and gave up, laying back on the bed. Sora chuckled and sat up, spreading the blankets across them both, "Ri?"

"Yeah?" Riku sighed happily, snuggling into the blankets.

"What did you mean when you said I was acting like Roxas?"

Riku stiffened and sat up, "I told you it was a joke you wouldn't get... just forget about it."

"I can't... what did he do?" Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked uncomfortable. He never did like talking to Sora about his Nobody.

"He... eh... mmm... nothing-"

"Riku. Just tell me." Sora sighed and put his chin in his hands, his legs crossed under the covers.

"Well, just before you woke up... Roxas had been... remember...ing... stuff about his past... and... he... God Sora! This is harder when you _stare_ at me like that!" Riku threw his hands up into the air. Sora huffed and slid off the bed to sit on the floor, "S-Sora, I didn't mean..."

"Continue please." Sora smiled to himself. He _would_ find out. He heard Riku sigh and the bed shifting before Riku was beside him. Sora watched him with one eyebrow raised as Riku pulled the blankets down and wrapped it around himself.

"He remembered things of his past and, getting frustrated, used the keyblade to... well... _destroy_ Ansem the Wise's computer." Riku looked at Sora's eyes intently.

"You mean that broken computer in the replica Twilight Town?" Sora tipped his head to one side. He felt like a puppy when he did that.

"Yes," Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora's heart did a little dance inside of him. When they parted Sora had narrowed his eyes at the older. Riku flinched, "What?"

"I just realized what coordinates I put into the gummi ship and I really don't want to go to that world." Sora grunted as he got up and left the room.

Riku shuffled close behind him, with the blankets still all wrapped around himself, "What world did you put in?"

Sora began clicking a bunch of buttons on the controls making the ship lurch to a stop and turn, before moving steadily forward again, "Atlantica. I don't want to go there yet. Besides. There's never any Heartless there anymore. King Triton is good about that." Sora spoke over his shoulder as he walked back to the bedroom. Riku snuggled his face into his blanket cocoon. Sora smiled at him. Riku had his snuggly-I-feel-cold-so-I'm-going-to-do-something-completely-adorable-even-though-I-don't-realize-it moments. It just made him want to hug him and never let go.

"What world are we going to now?" came Riku's muffled voice as Sora crawled onto the bed.

"Suprise," Sora smirked as Riku flopped face first onto the bed. Slowly he rolled over and sat up to properly adjust the blanket around them both. Sora snuggled down against his... boyfriend.

_Yeah..._

"So~ra," Riku whined into his hair, "You know I _hate_ suprises."

"Riku, I _apologized_ for the exploding cake! You promised to drop it!"

"Yeah well... it covered_ everything_ Sora! _Everything_!"

"I _told_ you to keep the lid on."

The conversation dulled into Riku grumbling slightly untill all Sora could hear was the whirring of the gummi ship's engine. He felt Riku's chest begin to form a repetitive pace. Uuuup... doooown... uuuup... doooown. It slowly soothed him to sleep. Where he had a nightmare. And Riku was forced to wake him up.

__

_Aquamarine and silver..._

__

_Always looking out... for me..._

_My Love._

__

**I liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. But it took like... a long time...**

**A long time.**

**So P-L-E-A-S-E! R&FR!!!**


	6. Wait a Second, You're

**-Gay!?-**

__

**WOOHOO!! I performed in the Candle Light Preccessional yesterday!!! And yesterday was... November 29. At 5:00. IT WAS SO AWESOME!!! And I started thinking about cute scenes Riku and Sora could have at Disney. And really wanted to write. So here I started writing the next day!**

**So far I only got 1 review, which I LOVED(!!!!!), but I'm still hoping for more!**

**I'M DONE RAMBLING!!!**

__

"What... the... hell?"

Riku frowned down at his clothes. What the- what was he wearing!? And where were they!? It was one of the most dark places he'd been. And what was he _wearing_!?

"This," Sora twirled in place, "is Halloween Town." Riku looked away from his clothes to frown at Sora.

"Why did our clothes change?"

"So we don't stick out. Believe me. You'll know why soon enough," Sora laughed at him, crossing his arms.

Riku looked back down at his attire. His hair had grown at least an inch, he could tell because it completely covered one eye. The other eye he had to keep pushing his bangs out of. And... why was he tasting blood? He reached up to his mouth to find his lower lip bleeding slightly... and two sharp fangs. _Great_, he thought, _What am I a fucking vampire?_ There were bandages wrapped loosely around his neck and arms, some of the bandages flowing gracefully behind him. His long sleeved shirt was completely black, the rips at the bottom more prominent. His nails were sharp, like claws.

"I'm a vampire," Riku scowled at the boy giggling in front of him.

"You have ears and a tail, Riku." Sora pointed to his head.

Riku's shoulders slumped and he slowly reached up and flinched when something soft moved at his touch. He scowled and twisted his upper body around to see a long silver tail.

"Great so I'm a dog..."

"Werewolf, Riku," Sora put his hands on his hips and grinned at the older. Flashing his own fangs.

"Whatever. I think I'd rather be a vampire." Riku began rubbing his temples.

Sora seemed to ignore him and began walking around him in a circle, "I wonder if you get any cool powers with it or something. Like maybe you can_ turn into_ a wolf!? That would be so cool!"

Riku frowned at the boy. He noticed two small wings on his back.

_Odd..._

"Okay. So." Riku sighed.

"Sorry, " Sora pouted, but then smirked, "You know I think it makes you look hot."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, yes." Sora strode over to him, laying a hand on his chest. He stood on his toes and whispered into his ear, "You be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way."

There was a silence between the two.

"What?"

Sora leaned away from him grinning.

"Was that a pick-up line?"

"Yup."

"... Don't use it again."

Sora laughed and took his hand leading him into Guillotine Square.

_Blue..._

_Still... blue..._

* * *

"Jack. This is Riku. One of the friends I was searching for."

Riku watched as Sora smiled at the... 8 foot 5 skeleton... **(1)**

'Jack' smiled back, "I'm very glad you found your friend Sora. And... I'm sorry to say it but I'm glad you're here. And your friend... if he's anything like you." Riku frowned.

"What do you mean you're _sorry_ you're _glad_. And it depends on what you mean by _like me_." Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Those friends of yours, the Heartless, they're back. And poor Sandy Claws is stuck in his home and can't deliver the presents. I wanted to offer to deliver them for him but Sally told me that wasn't the best idea." Jack frowned as he spoke.

"Oh. We'll deal with them for you." Sora grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Oh so he is like you!?" Jack clapped his hands together.

"Huh?" Sora frowned and looked at Riku who shrugged.

"Does he also wield such an interesting weapon as you do?" Jack took two short steps to enclose the space between himself and Riku. He leaned down and analyzed his face closely with a scowl.

Sora squeaked and rushed over to them, quickly pushing the skeleton away from the growling teenager, "Yes. Yes he does, Jack."

"Oh. Well I trust you will get rid of them," Jack straightened himself out, "_I_ must be off. I have things to do for next Halloween! Big things, Sora! BIG things!" With a chuckle he strode out of Dr. Finkelstin's Lab.

Sora turned to Riku and shrugged. Riku blinked at him... twice... thrice, "What... the hell?"

"You probably don't want to know," Sora shrugged. The pumpkin on his head seemed to cackle at Riku.

"I have a feeling you're right."

* * *

"Wow. He wasn't kidding," Sora frowned at the large amount of Heartless that danced and played in Guillotine Square, "There are Heartless."

"Whaddya say So? Let's do this," Riku made a fist and winced when his claws pierced the palm of his hand.

The pumpkin laughed maniacly again and Sora simply smiled sadly at the blood trickling from Riku's hand, "Yeah, together. This'll be the first time we fought Heartless together since Xemnas's castle," with that he launched himself forward and into the array of Heartless. Riku hesitated for a moment, trying to shake the pain in his hand away, but ending up merely frowning at it and following the brunet.

He lept beside him, Way to Dawn drawn to his bleeding hand. He could feel Sora glance at him before they were apart. Riku shoved Way to Dawn into some Heartless he'd never seen before. It's appearance resembled a jack in the box, but when the lid came open a pumpkin holding to large knives popped out and tried to slice you. Not the most wonderful thing Riku had seen before and he noticed they were pretty difficult to defeat. He was still struggling with the first one, and the Shadows scratching at his legs made it all the more hard. Then Sora appeared out of no where and destroyed it in one swift movement. Riku refused to let himself feel relief. He quickly directed his attention to the smaller Heartless gathering around his ankles. When he disposed of them he spun on the other Heartless in the area.

As the battle pogressed Riku suddenly realized he was hearing laughter the whole time. He quickly cleared the Heartless after him and turned to Sora standing in the center of dissipating Heartless. The orange pumpkin on his head was cackling uncontrollably, and had been since the battle started. Sora was frowning... no, _glaring_. And at nothing in particular.

"Sora?"

"SHH!" Sora hissed. The laughter the pumpkin emitted gew louder and louder. Riku could feel it slipping into his being and he began to find it hard to move. He put his hands over his ears slowly and with difficulty, but the laughter was still there. Getting louder and louder. He bent over, unable to hold himself up anymore, and cried out in pain. Then all at once it stopped...

Riku looked up and his eyes widened to find Sora's hand clamped tightly over the pumpkin's mouth. Sora's eyes were locked on Riku with a worried expression, "It's never done that before," Sora said and slowly removed his hand from it. They both sighed when nothing came out of it's mouth. But Riku was frozen when it suddenly let out a blood curtling scream.

"Riku!?" Riku heard Sora cry his name before he hit the cold, hard floor beneath him with a-

'SMACK!'

* * *

"Now, let's have a look see."

"No really that's not necessary."

"I want to."

"Really, please. I think he's gonna be okay."

"He might have a concussion!"

"He's got a hard head. He'll be fine."

"I would still be comfortable if yo-"

"But, you see, Dr. Finkelstein, _**I**_ would not be comfortable with that."

Riku groaned and opened his eyes. Blinking repeatedly.

"There, you see! He's fine," Riku saw Sora hovering over him speaking to some... thing with a large egg-like head and small, pitch black glasses.

"Hmph," It grunted, " I still wish I could've." Sora rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Sora..." Riku said hoarsely.

"Hmmm?" Sora hummed and ran his fingers through Riku's hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Why did... *cough* you tell me to-to shush before?" Riku winced. It was painful to speak.

"I thought I heard a Heartless. Something we'd really have to worry about," Sora continued to stroke his hair softly.

"Di- did you- you hear an-any- thing?" Riku screwed up his face in pain. What the hell happened to him?

"Shhh..." Sora practically sighed, "Yes. Don't speak again." His voice was soft.

"W-what-"

"Riku." His voice was still soft but almost parental now.

"Ha-happened... to me?" Riku ignored Sora.

Sora sighed, "After this thing up here," he pointed to his head, "shrieked like it found out it would die in two seconds, you collapsed. Then it told me it likes you... But after that Heartless attacked again and I had to drag you out of there," Sora smiled softly, "You got some scratches, but you seem okay."

"It _likes_... me?" Riku found his voice and strength coming back. He reached up and cupped Sora's cheek.

"Yeah..." Sora glanced away from Riku, his hand still in his hair. Riku struggled to sit up and noticed they were completely alone in the room they met Jack in. "Riku, you should rest."

Riku pulled Sora onto the platform he sat and held him, "I'm fine Sora." The pumpkin snickered. Sora looked up at him and gave him a worried look, "I'm really fine Sora..." Riku hummed softly and pressed his lips to his. He felt Sora practically melt in his arms. They kissed so rarely every kiss meant more than anything.

"Sora! I didn't know you were gay!" Riku reluctantly recognized Jack's voice.

Sora pulled away, "Oh! Haha! Yeah erm... I mean, I'm not, well-well I _am_," He gestured to Riku on that word, "it's just..."

"It's alright Sora. I don't care," Jack seemed to scan Riku, _'Ass,'_ Riku thought bitterly, "I suppose I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Nevermind, Sora. But hurry," Jack turned and left.

Riku looked down at Sora and rolled his eyes when the pumpkin started chuckling again. He'd have to pull himself together for Sora. And it seemed he was already on the bad list for the first of Sora's friends. Sora pressed his face into Riku's chest and sighed deeply.

__

**I kinda like the pumpkin thing on Sora's head. I thought I'd make it a little problem. What I like as well is that you all have no idea where I'm going with this world. But big things will happen. I hope this will tide you over, some little details were unleashed that needed to be for the next chapter.**

**R&FR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(1) He's actually like 8 inches tall. Seeing that he is clay and all. The Nightmare Before Christmas is the movie he stars in made by Disney and it is a claymation.


	7. I Need Air

**-To Breathe-**

__

**Okay! Let's get down to bussiness!**

**I'M DONE RAMBLING!!!**

__

They made it, somehow, to the forest just outside of Christmas Town. Sora could even admit he was getting a head ache from the laughing pumpkin on his head. He didn't want to get rid of it for fear of what would happen to it if he did. It was obviously a living thing. And he and Riku both found covering it's mouth only worked for a few seconds. Riku was constantly rubbing his temples and snapping at it to shut up. Nothing was working, clearly, since he was currently shouting at it.

"JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE!!" Riku roared at the sky.

"Riku, it's not working. Give up," Sora sighed when the cackling continued steadily.

"SORA! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LISTEN TO THAT THING FOR A WHOLE WORLD!" Riku snapped.

The laughter seemed to increase. "Well, he can make that happen! And, please don't say that Riku," Sora frowned at him. Riku sighed and crossed his arms looking away. Sora groaned inwardly.

Sora was worrying about what happened to him back there. When he was telling Riku to be quiet. Yes heard something. Or he thought he did. A part of him was beginning to believe what he heard was his own unconscious thoughts. Laughing along with the thing on his head. He hated the idea of that, so lied and told Riku he heard a Heartless. He felt utterly awful.

_The worried gaze of aquamarine..._

They stopped infront of the large tree shaped door Sora happily remembered led to Christmas Town.

"Umm...?" Riku began slowly, but Sora reached out and turned one of the ornaments, pulling it open before he could ask. Riku leaned into it slightly, trying to get a better look. His silver ears were pressed nervously against his head. Sora smiled as he firmly pushed Riku in just as he turned to him. His mouth still a gape as though wanting to speak. Riku yelled and grabbed the brunet's wrist, tugging him with him. Sora chuckled as they both fell slowly. He vaguely noticed the door closing above them. Riku frantically pulled Sora closer to him and tilted his head back so he could look where they were going to fall. Suddenly they got caught in the tide of colors spiraling downward. Sora detatched himself carefully from Riku, much to his dismay, making sure to keep his hand in his though. He spun them so they were falling feet first then moved back into the silver haired teen's arms. Soon a light engulfed them and they were shot suddenly to the side. Landing not so gracefully on their backs in crystal colored snow. Sora sat up and rubbed his back grimacing. He glanced over at Riku who was just laying in the snow staring up at the dark sky. A bewildered look upon his face. Both the Pumpkin and Sora burst out laughing. _Warmly._

Riku tilted his head in their direction and took on an annoyed look. Sora rolled around in the snow holding his stomach as he giggled insanely. He accidently stuffed snow into the Pumpkin's open mouth making it sputter and cough. Riku instantly sat up pointing and laughing at the thing. Sora laughed even harder and when the Pumpkin managed to stop coughing began laughing once again with them.

* * *

Sora sliced through a Heartless with ease. They were all too familiar to him. He parried a Jack in the Box that swiped at him and slid his keyblade straight through. He glanced at Riku who was doing a little better. Sora couldn't understand. Riku was stronger than anyone he knew. Was he just not used to fighting after the time they spent on the island? Riku rebounded off a Jack in the Box and sliced through another. Sora grinned. That had to be it.

_Smile towards me..._

"Let's go see him," Sora smiled at Riku who let his hand fall to his side. Way to Dawn dissipating.

"_Sandy Claws_?" Riku inquired, tilting his head to the left.

"Actually, it's pronounced _Santa Clause_, Riku," Sora beamed at him before flouncing towards the large building in the back of the town; his arms swinging nonchalantly at his sides.

"Wait, what?" Riku cried following after trying to grab his wrist as the pumpkin chuckled once again. Sora slipped from his reach and slid through the front door.

Sora bounded through the hallway and into the main living room and called for the large man in red. What he got in response was a crashing noise from upstairs. He lept through the door leading to the noise just as Riku was entering the room he left. He heard a loud groan come from behind him and he giggled softly. Sora climbed the stairs in two lazy jumps and burst into the gift wrapping room, his keyblade at the ready.

"Sora!?" Santa Clause cried, "Jolly good to see you! Ho ho ho! But... what are you doing here?"

Sora blinked, "What do you mean? Don't you need help with the Heartless?"

Santa Clause stroked his beard, " No, we are perfectly fine here."

"But Jack said--"

"Sora!" Riku's voice echoed up to them.

Sora smiled at Santa, "Sorry. Sounds like something's wrong. I'll be right back."

"Well, if something's wrong I would like to know about it," Santa said, "I'm coming too."

Sora sighed and turned, jumping back down to where he left Riku. As he entered the room, Riku was thrown against the wall next to him.

"Riku!" Sora cried and knelt down to him. Riku growled and stood, narrowing his eyes at all the Heartless in the room. Mostly Shadows, some Dark Knights. He literally growled and shook Sora off him. He let Way to Dawn dissappear and lept at the Heartless, clawing and biting them. Sora gasped and stood beside Santa Clause. Keyblade at the ready.

Riku dove through the Heartless ripping them apart without hesitation and suddenly in the blink of an eye they were all gone. No sign of them ever being there was left. Riku stood in the middle of the room with a look of shock. Sora slowly approached him.

"I guess that comes with the look..." Sora chuckled. The pumpkin cackled. Riku smirked.

"Riku! Oh good you found him Sora!" Santa _fwomped_ over and patted Sora on the back.

"_You_ told me he didn't exist!" Sora seethed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Riku just stood gaping at him.

Santa Clause laughed and turned to Sora, "Did you return to rub it in his face?"

Sora frowned, "That's only half of it. Jack said there were Heartless preventing you from delivering your presents."

"Really?" He said looking startled, "I hadn't seen a Heartless since you left."

Sora crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. That didn't make any sense. _Why would Jack lie?_

"What reason would Jack have to lie?" Sora asked confused, splaying out his hands. Next to him, Riku scoffed and looked away. Sora rolled his eyes. It was too obvious to him that he didn't like him. Santa shook his head.

* * *

Sora and Riku cut their way back to Dr. Finkelstein's.

"Where's Jack!?" Sora cried as they burst through the door.

"Hello Sora, back in Christmas Town, helping Santa Clause," Sally said, smiling sweetly at him.

Sora looked at Riku who frowned.

* * *

_They sat in the snow._

"Riku... I'm lost..." Sora sighed and sprawled across the white crystals.

"I find that _very_ depressing," Riku laid across his stomach, "I don't want to say it's unlike you, but... it doesn't feel right all of a sudden."

Sora huffed, "We need to find Jack. We shouldn't be lounging here like this."

Riku grunted in agreement.

but no one made any effort to get up.

Sora breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Running back and forth wasn't his idea of an adventure.

"Sora!"

The two boys sat up abruptly and twisted around to see who it was; both falling over instantly.

Jack laughed, "What are you two doing? Thanks for getting rid of those Heartless. Now there shouldn't be any trouble."

They both stood. _Any trouble? For who exactly?_

"What's going on Jack? Santa said he hadn't seen a single Heartless." Sora tried to look angry but ended up giving a pouty sort of face.

"Really?" Jack's eyes grew wide. Then he turned and left. Down the hill and gone.

Sora furrowed his brow and Riku laughed slightly before silently following after him.

Sora frowned and stayed put. He closed his eyes when-- there... it started again. The laughter in him. Suddenly it sounded warm. But still it was enjoying the confusion. The pumpkin on his head began laughing as well. And then it spoke. A scratchy voice and it sounded unsure of its ability to speak.

'Something fis-_hy_... I can sme~ell it. Keep your eye on hiiiiiiii~iiiiimmm heehee HaHahAhahaheeeeh.'

"You think so...?" Sora replied, his voice level, his gaze straight.

'Yessss, naive little one.'

Sora felt warmth wrap around him as though Riku had his arms around him.

'Go follow after _Riku_. His company is purely _intoxicating,_' It laced Its words with silk.

Sora made a '_hmph_' noise, "I can't say I don't agree."

* * *

"Riku!" Sora bolted to the older teen.

'_He harmed hiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmm!!!_' The pumpkin _hissed_ into his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I just needed to rest. Where were you?" Riku frowned up at him from where he sat leaning against the carousel.

Sora averted his gaze, "Umm..." He didn't really want to have to tell him about his chat with the pumpkin.

Riku narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head, "What?"

"Sora. Come with me for a moment, while your friend rests," Jack said from behind him.

Sora stood and turned but Riku jumped up and pulled him down again, "I need to tell you what happened!"

"It can wait Riku, I want to ask him some questions," Sora stood again. Riku reached after him saying "wait" but winced and clutched his side, falling over.

"Why did you lie?" Sora asked the Pumpkin King.

Jack's smile grew, "To get you to come this way. I want you to meet someone. I didn't know I'd have a little trouble with him but you came right back when you left."

"...What?" Sora furrowed his brow. The pumpkin on his head began to cackle maniacally again and Riku let out a strained yell from behind them. "Please hush," Sora sighed.

"You'll be so impressed to know I..." Jack closed his eyes and squealed happily, "can control the Heartless!"

"What!?" Sora cried, taking a few steps back.

"YES! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"NO! No, it's not!"

"Oh, pish-posh! Anyway! I made quite a Heartless for this Halloween, and I want to show it to you!" Jack strode past him and stood next to Riku, who struggled to move away from him, "Him, over here, thought what I was doing was wrong and tried to stop me when I told him." Sora watched as Jack gripped Riku by the arm and lifted him to his feet roughly.

"Let him go!" Sora cried and ran to him, tugging him from the skeleton.

"His overly praised power and want for something spectacular for his holiday made the Heartless seek him out as their master," Riku said as he leaned on Sora.

"I got my wish! Nothing will stand in my way now!" Jack laughed.

"Not even me!?" Sora glared at him, "You control the Heartless and hurt Riku, that's been pretty bad in my book."

"Oh Sora!? You don't approve?" Jack appeared as hurt for a moment but it quickly changed to determination, "You won't stop me though. This will be the best Halloween ever!"

Sora set Riku down and called his Keyblade to himself, "Let this be a valiant battle then. Old friend."

_Sora knew he hadn't said that... but it wasn't the pumpkin._

_ Somewhere off in the distance a portal of darkness closed. Consuming someone into their depths._

_ Riku breathed..._

* * *

**Sorry about the late post. My brother came home from Seatle... I hadn't seen him for years. So I was very busy with him. My life as well has become very hectic.**

**I digress.**

**I love this chapter. Things are finally muddling along in the direction I want. Around where it says: **

_They sat in the snow._

**I leaned back in my chair, stretched and yawned, **_**"I'm completely losing track of my ploooooooooot!"**_** So i hitched back on and finished the chapter. **

**R&FR!! And I'll give you cookies! XD**

**[Look at me. Now I'm bribing you guys...] **


	8. I Breathed and Then Nothing Happened

**-But do I honestly care that much?-**

**Haha. I went back and read the ending of that last chapter and smiled, thinking, "oooooo!! I wanna write more nooow!!"**

**This chapter starts off where Jack interrupts Sora and Riku's lounging in the snow and Riku follows after him. There was more to the conversation with Sora and his Pumkin friend but it was off topic and unimportant.**

and Riku laughed slightly before silently following after him. There was nothing funny about this. Nothing at all. Jack was lying, and up to something.

He idly followed his footprints down the hill and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He looked up once at the bottom of the hill and his eyes widened at what he saw. Jack seemed to be ordering a few Shadows to do something and they dissappeared leaving him with a satisfied look. Riku narrowed his eyes. So _that_ was what's up... Jack looked over at him and smiled before approaching him.

_Sky blue..._

"What the hell was that?" Riku frowned when he drew near.

"Oh dear friend of Sora's. It was a suprise, but I suppose we can suprise him together," Jack grinned at him.

"You can--"

"Control the Heartless, yes!" Jack interrupted him, clapping for himself.

Riku grew silent. He tilted his head slightly and blinked taking a deep breath, considering trying to reason with this large skeleton.

"You can't see this as a bad thing?" Riku said feigning consideration.

"How could this be a bad thing!?" Jack asked, putting his hands his hips.

"You know Sora has been trying to defeat the Heartless for the longest time?" Riku sighed with a small, phony smile graced across his lips. Upsetting Jack could result in a battle unwanted when it could be so consciously avoided.

"Yes. Now he wouldn't have to worry about them here, because they would be used for good."

Riku frowned ever so slightly, "The Heartless are darkness. Even if they are being used with the best of intentions they will drive you to a malicious--"

"I am certain that wont happen to me. Only someone with the brain of a deranged, mental case and the self control of a cucumber would allow that to happen to them." Jack laughed and turned away from Riku.

"It happened to me," Riku stated, looking up at him from under his bangs.

"Oh... well..." Jack frowned, turning to him again.

"So that makes me a--"

"I'm sure your case was diff--"

"Please stop that." Riku sighed.

"What?"

"Cutting me off."

"..."

Riku walked around him and put a hand on the carousel, "The fact of the matter is that they shouldn't be around at all,"

Jack watched him with trained eyes.

"You need to relinquish your will to control them," Riku finished.

"I'm sorry, but I think Sora would say otherwise," Jack replied.

"I am speaking from Sor--"

"Riku are you sure you know your friend?" Jack smiled at him.

"Excuse me? Are you sugge--"

"You haven't spent much time with him lately have you?" Jack turned and looked up the hill where Sora still was.

_Where Sora__** still**__ was... what was holding him up?_

"I have spent plenty o--"

"He would probably be dissappointed with you for thinking that way." Jack snapped his eyes back to Riku harshly.

"What_the__**FU**_--!!!"

"He would probably be upset with you. You were in the wrong this whole time."

Riku stared in awe at Jack. He was actually trying to twist his thoughts.

_Too bad that didn't work on him anymore..._

"He liked you more when you had the Heartless in your grasp. That's why he brought you along. He didn't believe Kairi could protect the islands. He would have left you there if he hadn't been hoping this trip would make you long for the power of darkness again."

This was no longer Jack. Riku thought maybe it never was. Jack couldn't have known about why they left Kairi.

_and the darkness was falling off him in clumps..._

"Yearn for the ability to control the Heartless as their prince--"

"Oh stop talking, it's not doing anything." Riku said, walking over to stand in front of him with a scowl.

Jack seemed to scan him for a moment before, without warning, he hit him in the side with the side of his fist; a force so strong it pushed him back to curl over by the carousel.

Riku looked up at him, clutching his side.

"Riku!" Sora came rushing past Jack to hover at Riku's side.

"I'm fine. I just needed to rest. Where were you?" Riku lied, _**sick**_ of how weak he was. He frowned up at Sora.

Sora glanced away from him and only said, "Umm..."

Riku narowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head, "What?" _What had happened that you don't want to tell me? I __**know**__ you. What's wrong?_

"Sora. Come with me for a moment, while your friend rests," Jack said and Sora stood, unaware of what had transpired.

Riku jumped up and pulled him down again, almost frantically, "I need to tell you what happened!"

"It can wait Riku, I want to ask him some questions," Sora stood again. Riku reached after him saying "wait" but winced and clutched his side, falling over.

"Why did you lie?" Sora asked the Pumpkin King.

Jack's smile grew, "To get you to come this way. I want you to meet someone. I didn't know I'd have a little trouble with him but you came right back when you left."

"...What?" Sora furrowed his brow. The pumpkin on his head began to cackle maniacally again and Riku let out a strained yell from behind them. "Please hush," Sora sighed.

"You'll be so impressed to know I..." Jack closed his eyes and squealed happily, "can control the Heartless!"

"What!?" Sora cried, taking a few steps back.

"YES! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"NO! No, it's not!"

"Oh, pish-posh! Anyway! I made quite a Heartless for this Halloween, and I want to show it to you!" Jack strode past him and stood next to Riku, who struggled to move away from him, "Him, over here, thought what I was doing was wrong and tried to stop me when I told him." Jack reached down and gripped Riku's arm, jerking him to his feet roughly. Riku held back a painful cry.

"Let him go!" Sora cried and ran to him, tugging him from the skeleton.

"His overly praised power and want for something spectacular for his holiday made the Heartless seek him out as their master," Riku said as he leaned on Sora.

"I got my wish! Nothing will stand in my way now!" Jack laughed.

"Not even me!?" Riku watched Sora glare at him, "You control the Heartless and hurt Riku, that's been pretty bad in my book." _How did he know?_ Riku thought vaguely.

"Oh Sora!? You don't approve?" Jack appeared as hurt for a moment but it quickly changed to determination, "You won't stop me though. This will be the best Halloween ever!"

Sora set Riku down and called his Keyblade to himself, "Let this be a valiant battle then. Old friend."

And _Riku __**breathed**__..._

Riku almost swore... he ... almo... swo...

He hardly even wanted to think it.

But there was a reason for the two keyblades now in his hands. He was shining a dazzling red as well. He supposed Sora had called upon Donald and Goofy from their world... or dredged up the power he had himself.

Before he could even blink Sora was upon Jack with both blades. He'd think Jack wouldn't have time to react, but there he was blocking with his hands as though they were a shield. Sora jumped high into the air and landed behind him striking him in the back and Jack cried out in pain for a moment before coming at him full force with skeleton claws almost. Sora blocked with one blade while the other attemped to hit him over the head. He was unsuccesfull with this, but managed to slide under his long spindly legs and trip him sharply with a keyblade at either leg. He landed with a loud thud and Sora sighed down at him as he stood. Jack laughed and bounced up as though nothing happened. He twirled around Sora for a bit, each time getting closer and closer to him untill Sora used Firaga and the flames danced around his body for a few seconds, striking him sharply. Jack danced away the flames still licking his clothes slightly and Sora danced right after. They fought back and forth, neither faltering for a while untill Sora jumped away and almost seemed to smirk as the pumpkin on his head opened its mouth and dark bats flew out of with a silent shriek that stung Riku's body, ringing.

The bats chased after Jack and the red clining to Sora's clothing returned to their normal black color with a sparkle and a shimmer. Jack struck down the bats and flung himself at Sora who dug his heel into the ground and blocked. He muttered something and lightning struck Jack and the ground around him with a loud clap of thunder. Jack stood almost paralyzed for a moment while Sora took the chance to strike him repeatedly with his Keyblade 'till he fell over with a grunt.

Sora let his keyblade dissappear as he walked over to Jack and watched his unmoving body with a sigh. Then he turned to Riku with a smile, but Riku's eyes grew wide.

Jack sprung up and clasped Sora's leg dragging him down and under him, pinning his arms above his head and his legs between his knees. Riku sat forward and cried Sora's name.

_ N__**o**__..._

Sora struggled and writhed in his grip, but Jack only sunk his claw like fingers into his wrists. The blood spilled very quickly in consequence of Sora's adrenaline rush. Sora cried out in pain and his eyes grew wide as Jack's eyes began glowing a yellow light and his teeth grew in size, sharpening considerably and his neck grew and twisted. He threw his head back and uttered the most horrific sound Riku had ever heard.

It put Sora's pumpkin to shame.

Riku clutched his head with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He reopened them when the war cry had ceased and watched as he swiftly dipped his head down and began devouring Sora's neck before him. Sora's mouth opened and a desperate squeak was all he could manage; his eyes wide with pure terror.

_Silence ... ... ... ..._

and Riku launched himself forward without thinking. Didn't even bother to reach into himself for Way to Dawn. Just shot straight at this beast, ripping him off his companion. He sunk his sharp vampire-like teeth into him and tore him apart.

When he stepped away to breath Jack had returned to normal and lay strewn across the floor. Riku hardly even wanted think he had done such a thing as he watched Jack trickle upward in dark strips of light. Riku reached his hand to his face and promptly began licking it. Riku stood still a moment, his eyes wide, and he looked down at the hand to find it not quite a hand at all. A silver paw was what he came face-to-face with and he sighed.

He comically recalled Sora's wonder if he could become a wolf.

_Sora!_

Riku ran on all fours to Sora's side. The boy sputtered, blood trickling from his lips. His eyes were half opened or half closed, it didnt matter to Riku, and he, without knowing of how he returned to normal, reached his hands around him, and clutched him to himself.

He cried.

There he cried, holding Sora to himself and sobbing the most anguished and miserable song. The side of Sora's neck and part of his upper shoulder was gashed open. Sora weazed slightly in his grip but lifted his hand and patted his back, as though saying it would be alright, and Riku pressed his lips softly, but desperately to his. He felt as though in a state of surrealism. It just didn't seem real. Like for even a situation as atrocious as this, there had to be some simple solution.

and it was prying at his brain as his tears calmed to drip off his chin matching the pace of his heart. What _it_ was, he couldn't seem to grasp. He blinked and gazed at the ground in thought. All he could think of though, was of how terribly horrible this was. How he was losing the one he loved more than anything in the world before him. Sora was leaving. For good. Would not be coming back. Ever.

_Right..._

A potion should do the trick. Riku sighed and laid Sora on the ground, frowning, '_Why can't I think when the solution is simple..._' He summoned a potion to his hand with a little bit of dark magic, and, tipping Sora's head back, let the green drink trickle down his throat. Within a moment the wound on Sora's shoulder and neck began shrinking.

Riku tilted his head sky ward and _**breathed**_.

He summoned a few more potions to his hand and poured them on the wound itself and let him drink it. Sora's wounds shriveled till any sign of him being hurt were the rips in his clothing and the tears pouring down both of their cheeks. Sora opened his eyes completely and spoke Riku's name so softly Riku hardly believed he spoke, but Riku leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering words of ease and comfort. He brushed his hair gently and cried a little more. Sora sat up after a while and rubbed his hand very roughly against his neck and shoulder, as though to make sure it was actually there. He sighed and smiled and Riku, who held a placid look.

"Jack is...?" He asked finaly.

Riku glanced down at Sora's blood, staining the ground, "Gone. Dead."

Sora didn't appear upset, nor did he seem happy. He just took in the information and moved on.

_Which Riku sighed happily for._

A light shimmered all about the carousel and Sora and Riku stood, very tired. Riku watched as Sora's keyblade suddenly appeared and he stepped away from him, twisted the key around some before pointing it at the sky just above the carousel. Then there was a clicking sort of noise that had Riku glancing around, almost paranoid.

Sora sighed and let his keyblade dissappear, "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows, ready to go home.

"To go tell every one what happened."

Sora and Riku returned to Halloween Town and stood before Sally and Dr. Finkelstein. Riku explained what had happened to Jack and Sora explained his death. Sally fell silent and left, not even uttering a breath in their presence. Dr. Finkelstein sighed and said what had to be done was done, and returned to his work. Sora turned to Riku and it appeared to Riku that he was staring at his shirt. Sora himself clutched his tatttered shirt to his chest. Riku had given Sora the sweater-shirt he wore over his black turtle neck to Sora. Sora replied to this by saying his "clothes were too tight anyway" and "that he'd change on the ship" and "Thankyou Riku".

Riku touched Sora's cheek with his finger tips, wishing he could read minds. Sora looked up at him and their eyes locked. He didn't need to read minds to know what Sora was thinking, he realized. And in response to the young boy's eyes, he took his hand and guided him off of that world.

_You're breathing..._

_I'm glad._

**This is one of my favorites. Had fun writing dialouge between Jack and Riku.**

**I actually posted the chapter and then took it off because the battle scene was so short it was stupid, and i killed Sora and then brought him back to life and then realized like two days later that that couldn't happen. If I was going to kill someone they'd have to stay dead. So I rushed back to the computer and snatched the chapter off of fanfiction. I also added that last little piece last minute! It's a good transition into the next chapter.**

**OH! And. My art is better than my writing, I can happily brag. So I decided on drawing some pictures of Sora and Riku and show you what I try to describe. Don't expect anything too soon. My chapter postage is already lagging.**

**R&FR.**


	9. I Don't Wonder

**-I Know-**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

**So...**

**thanks for the reviews.**

**The **_**TWO**_** of you, but I won't bore you with this whole speech on why you should review and the reson for that I gave my mom.**

**Because I just wanna write my STORY XD**

**I'M DONE RAMBLING!**

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

"Kairi."

"You. You're not dead? We thought you were gone!" Kairi clutched her moonstone necklace.

"Guess not. Miss me?"

"Not sure..."

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

He was floating in darkness.

Or.

Falling?

He couldn't tell which.

But it never mattered.

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

"I think I'll drive it." Sora smiled.

Riku smirked and slid into the chair next to his, "Want me to pick out some clothes for you?" he reached over and took Sora's torn shirt from his lap.

Sora laughed slightly and nodded. Sora let out a sigh as soon as Riku left the room. He punched a bunch of buttons in a specific order and took the steering wheel, turning it ever so slightly and smiling as the ship turned with it. He and Riku had left the world without another word; particularly sorry for the ones who loved Jack. Sora felt as though putting the ship on auto-pilot was bad luck or something. And he was tired of all the bad luck they'd had.

Sora heard a shuffle and muffled thump behind him, he pressed a button, causing the ship to hover in place, before turning around and raising his eyebrows at the older teen currently picking himself up off the floor. Riku chuckled and strode gracefully over to Sora, as though trying to make up for the stumble. Sora shook his head and took what Riku had brought for him out of his hands.

Riku was naturally an artist, of course- why shouldn't he be good at that too, so Sora often let him piece outfits together for him. Sora inspected the outfit and nodded, getting up from his seat, laying the clothes on the back of his seat, and stripping off Riku's shirt and his jeans. He tossed the shirt at Riku and laughed as he pressed it to his face and took a long deep breath before putting it on.

Riku was also a well known scent pervert.

Sora pulled on the light brown cargo shorts and fastened the studded belt he had stolen from Riku a long time ago around them. He saw Riku look skeptically at it and giggled. He slipped on the dark blue sleeveless V-neck shirt Riku brought and the red sleeveless jacket, pulling the hood over his head and crossing his arms taking an odd stance to get Riku to laugh.

_Which he did._

"Hey!" Sora jumped up suddenly, "go get those other gloves I brought along for me," he said while stripping off his current gloves.

Riku smiled and said, "You have an odd glove fetish," and walked towards the bedroom.

"You have an odd hair fetish."

Riku froze half way through the door and turned to glare at him silently before returning to what he was doing.

Sora laughed and turned to fold the clothes he'd taken off.

Riku reappeared moments later and wrapped his arms around him from behind, the gloves in his hand. Sora smiled and took them from him and pulled them on. They were cozier and worked better with his outfit. Sora took a moment to mentally slap himself for thinking something so _queer_. But it was true. They were dark blue and had the straps running across the middle. One white strap in the center and two red straps that criss-crossed over it.

Riku dipped his head down and kissed Sora's neck softly and Sora sighed, taking the moment to really feel how Riku's arms clutched him tightly and the heat that was released through out when his lips touched his skin.

Suddenly Riku pulled away and spun Sora around to stare into his eyes. Sora shivered at the look.

_Intent Icy Aquamarine._

"I want to talk to you about us," he said, his gaze softening at 'us'.

Sora blinked. He had wanted this conversation since he closed the door, shutting his best friend in the dark realm. But he had never thought Riku would be the one to initiate it. When it came to talking about relationships Riku was definitely not the stronger of the two, and that's saying something because Sora himself is scared shitless when it came to it.

_No fuck, 'shitless'? Yeah._

Sora had always assumed that he'd spend years building up the courage before saying something because Riku wouldn't even attempt it.

And that's why Sora just _blinked_ at Riku. His lips slightly apart as though breathing in his words.

Riku glanced down, "Cause I want to be on the same page with you. You know, we've never discussed it... so I wasn't sure if, cause I... I umm... Sora?" he looked up.

Sora began giggling softly, "Riku?"

"What's so funny?"

"You. You dope," he reached up and clonked him on the head with a fisted hand. Sora internally grinned and squealed at how suddenly overjoyed he felt and glomped the little Riku he held for company in his head. He wasn't nervous. Not even the slightest.

It was Riku's turn to blink at Sora.

"All I ever had to do was look into your eyes-

_Your aquamarine icy pools of eyes_

-and I would know every word you want to say, but can't."

Riku stared into Sora's eyes with an emotion that was endlessly changing yet always stayed solid and firm in one place. Suddenly he pressed their foreheads together in the most wonderfully romantic act Sora had ever experienced consciously, and he whispered, "Sora, I love you."

It was very slow and deliberate. Every syllable hitting Sora like a rose petal on an empty grave. Yearn-yearn-yearning for the one they truely love and long for with a deep passion that sings songs to the dead so they may cry themselves to sleep. Because that's all they ever wanted.

_That's all they ever needed._

So Sora soaked in this sappy moment before returning the whisper: "I love you too."

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

It killed him.

He ran an imaginary hand through imaginary hair and gave a shuddering sigh.

To no one in particular.

Because he was no one right?

To himself.

To no one.

No one.

Himself,

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

And Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist after promising to hold his secret in her heart,

And somewhere far away two boys landed on a world both of them had been.

_They may be like an endless frost but they warm me so..._

_Your eyes._

_xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx xXoXxxXoXxxXoXx _

**Hey! What'd you think of this chapter! I touched into my poetic sappiness and threw it at the story.**

**I was going to draw and attach the pictures to this chapter 'cause it's kinda short and almost more like filler chapter. But my scanner... died. No. it died. Is dead. **

**I'm holding a funeral for it tomorrow.**

**So, sadly, you get no pictures. How will you ever survive!**

**Well I'll make up for it by telling you where Sora and Riku are going next chapter:**

***drum roll***

**The Land of Dragons!**

**...**

**Not all that super special huh?**

**IT CAN BE!**

**R&FR! XD**


End file.
